


This Wasn't What I Wanted

by jowshuaayee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower ending spoiler, F/F, I'm sorry for the anxt, It gets better I promise, sorry if its shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: What if Crimson Flower ended differently?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	This Wasn't What I Wanted

It was a dark and cool night in Fhirdiad. As she looked around, Edelgard scoffed as she was reminded of what had occurred not 20 minutes ago. Catherine had been ordered by Rhea to set the city aflame, in order to slow down and incapacitate the strike force as they marched on the capital city, well aware of the citizens trapped in their homes. The fires continued to blaze well after, burning everything in their path to the ground. 

As she looked around she noticed her ex classmates going about their tasks. Caspar, Ferdinand and Hubert were busy combing the streets looking for any lingering enemies. Felix, Sylvain and Dorothea combed the streets on the other side of the city. Mercedes was assisting Linhardt in healing any of the soldiers of their injuries while Leonie and Raphael brought those who were more seriously injured to the healers. Ashe and Bernadetta were patrolling the city from a top several rooftops. To her right stood her one and only, her beloved ex professor, Byleth. 

  
  


And towering in front of her stood the Immaculate one, the very reason the Strike Force had taken the capital in the first place. 

Focusing on the task at hand, Edelgard focused on to the Immaculate One.

“Give it back” roared the giant dragon, as it lunged its head forward, focusing on the two.

“What makes you think there are any need for gods? Right now, people all across Fodlan are standing strong and working with each other to recover from this horrid war. Rhea……..It is time for your reign of tyranny to end” Edelgard replied as the great beast reared its head, preparing to shoot out yet another blast. 

Looking towards Byleth, they both nodded, coming to the same conclusion; it is time. Turning back to the dragon, the two were barely able to jump out of the way as the beast fired its beam of fire. Once back on their feet, the two charged at the dragon before leaping and striking the great beast on its forehead, causing blood to flow out of a giant cut.

Landing back on the ground, the two watched as the beast roared, almost as if it were preparing to attack again, only to collapse lifelessly on the ground. 

“Is…...is it over?” asked the Emperor. Before she could shout out in joy, Edelgard looked over, only to watch as the other woman weightlessly fell to the ground. Edelgard dropped her great axe on the ground as she sprinted over and lifted Byleth into her lap. Pressing her ear to her chest, Edelgard heard the worst thing anybody could hear after watching their beloved fall to the ground; nothing. Not a heartbeat, not a breath, nothing. 

The Emperor brought the other woman's body closer to her, cradling her as she wept. 

“Why? Why now?............. Is this atonement for everything I’ve done? You can’t……..you can’t leave me like this! You said after the war had ended we would be able to finally relax and discuss everything……...that we’d talk about us…………..” 

After hearing the dying roar of the great beast, the rest of the strike force hurried to catch up to their two leaders. Before rejoicing over the fact that the Immaculate One lay lifeless not 10 meters away ,they found their emperor embracing the lifeless body of their former professor. Although none said a word, everybody had the same thought “After everything we've done…...why now?”

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In fright, Edelgard shot out of bed screaming, her eyes shot wide open. Breaths short yet heavy. Curling up she softly crying to herself, wishing for the nightmare to end. Suddenly she felt arms come around her shoulders. She turned, only to see her wife hugging her shoulders, looking back at her with her eyes calm and full of love. 

_Right_ , she thought to herself, _that happened over 5 years ago. Byleth woke up and we all celebrated when we returned to Garreg Mach. Later that evening, she took me to the goddess tower and proposed to me. We got married a year later and have been living in Enbarr since._

“Are you alright El? You shot up out of bed screaming.” Byleth questioned. Leaning into the embrace, Edelgard nuzzled her face into Byleths arms.

“I…….I had the same dream again……...I thought you died” she mumbled into Byleths arms, almost on the verge of tears. 

“Oh El, it's alright. I’m here, and I always will be” Byleth replied calmly as she pulled Edelgard into a tighter, yet comfortable hug, trying her best to calm her down. 

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a young boy wiping his eyes as he yawned.

“Is everything ok? I heard momma scream out and I was worried something bad happened” replied the young boy as he approached the bed. 

“It’s alright Jer, your mother just had another nightmare. She’s calming down now.” Byleth replied to their son calmly as she smiled softly at him. After hearing about his mother's nightmare, Jeralt hopped on the bed and joined his mothers in the warm embrace. 

“It’s alright Momma, Mom and I are here for you” Jeralt whispered as Edelgard pulled him closer to her, with a kiss to his forehead. 

“I know, and thank you for that darling” Edelgard whispered calmly.

A comfortable silence settled upon the three as they sat there mid embrace. “Momma, is it ok if I stay with you guys tonight?” Jeralt asked as he yawned, growing more and more tired.

“Of course darling. We’d love nothing more” Edelgard whispered, content in just being held by her family.

Slowly, the three lowered themselves under the covers, still locked in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So...............what did ya think? Look ik, I LOVE Edeleth and especially Edelgard but idk I've just been on a anxt writing spree so yea. I know, I know I shoulda tagged Edeleth family, but that woulda spoiled the ending. 
> 
> Idk, I'm still hella iffy on my writing so sorry if it sounds really weird and stuff. Anyways this note is going everywhere so I'm gonna end it right here. Like I said on my previous post, criticism is always appreciated! Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
